Broken Dream
by LoveIsDangerous
Summary: Gabriella and the rest of the gang fly up to New York for Sharpay's wedding. What they don't know is that Sharpay is marrying East High's former playmaker...Troy Bolton. xXTroyellaXx
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone!! I know what you guys are thinking, YAY a new story!!! Yup, this is a new story, and it's inspired by my worst nightmare, that eventually turned into one of my best dreams ever!!! Haha. OK, now…here is my story…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own the characters in the story? NO:P Chapter One 

Twenty-six year old Gabriella Montez woke up cozily in her snug warm bed on December 23rd. She smiled, knowing that Sharpay was inviting the gang to her new home in New York for a few weeks with her mystery fiancé that everyone was dying to find out who the lucky man was. Gabriella, on the other hand, was just happy for Sharpay and didn't think it really mattered who the guy was. She got out of bed, fixed the covers and fluffed the pillows, and went into her bathroom to get ready for Ryan to pick her up along with the others to fly to New York. Gabriella put on a black embroidered blouse, red leggings, black leather boots, a black Santa hat, put on her make-up and grabbed her purse. She let out a sigh as she put on her coat and stepped outside of her house, closing and locking the front door behind her. She had already dropped off all her luggage at Ryan's house so she wouldn't have any trouble carrying it when they were getting into the car. Gabriella was relieved that Ryan took the SUV limo since it was much longer and had more space than most of the other ones that his and Sharpay's family owned. She smiled as she stepped in, seeing most of the others for the first time in a long time, except for Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi. **(AN: I've been in an SUV limo 3 times and a hummer limo 1 time, and a stretch limo 1 time…lol, ok back to the story..) **

Gabriella almost cried seeing their faces again; she even missed Chad! She hugged them all saying how much she missed them.

"So, what have you guys been doing since way back when, in high school?" Gabriella asked them, she knew she missed a lot of things since she and part of the gang kind of drifted apart during college.

"Well, actually, I got into college football. My basketball career didn't really seem like it was working for me; I mean, sure it paid good, but it was probably just a high school thing." Chad said, shrugging.

"Football? I thought you said football was the anti-basketball?" Gabriella said, a little confused. "Any who, I guess if football is what you want, it's what you get right? So, Zeke, did you pursue your dream of being a chef and possibly having your own cooking show?"

Zeke laughed, looking for what to say. "Well, I am a chef, and I did get an opportunity to have a cooking show…but I turned it down."

"What? Why?" Kelsi asked, a little disappointed. She had asked Zeke to be his assistant chef if he ever got the chance to have a show when they were starting college.

"Well, it didn't seem right for me. They put make-up on you just so you could look good when you're cooking. And you have to do a lot of talking while you cook, and when I was talking with Sharpay when I was cooking for her back in high school, I almost burnt my crème brulèe!" he said

"Hey, wasn't that the same day you found out that Sharpay had been using you just so she could give your treats to-" Jason started to say, but the rest of the gang kept on making hand signals for him to stop, except for Zeke who kept his eyes were focused on the window, with a sense of betrayal and hurt in them.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, looking down.

Zeke sighed, "Guys it's alright. That was a long time ago, and, well, I'm over it." He tried his best to put on a smile but it only made it worse for him.

"So…do any of you guys know where Tro-" Martha started, but was interrupted when Ryan said, "We're here!"

Everyone got his or her luggage with a little help from the driver and headed inside of the airport. As they turned in their tickets and boarded the plane, a memory flashed back into Gabriella's mind.

_8 years ago…_

_Gabriella was slowly walking up the stairs to the plane, her heart pounding faster after each step she took. _

_Finally, she said, "Troy I can't do it…it's…it's too hard" she started thinking about dropping her bags and running away fast. Her father had died in a plane crash, and ever since then, she and her mom have never ridden a plane._

"_It's ok, don't worry. I'm here, now let me help you." Troy said, adjusting the strap of one of the bags on his shoulders. He led her into the plane and brought her to their seats and putting the bags away. Gabriella took a few worried sighs looking out of her window. _

"_T-Troy, you know that no matter what that I'll always love you, right?" she said, nervously._

"_Of course I do, Gabby. Our love for one another can never fade, and I promise you that we'll never separate; we'll always stay strong. Ok?" he said, holding both her hands._

_Gabriella smiled, a tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded. Troy wiped it away and placed part of her hair behind her ear and kissing her softly. _

"_I love you…" Troy said._

_End Flashback _

The memory of Troy saying 'I love you' kept on replaying over and over in Gabriella's head as she got into the plane. She bit her lip as she got into her seat next to Taylor.

"Gabby, you ok?" Taylor asked, worriedly.

Gabriella nodded slowly, looking down, thinking about whatever happened between her and Troy, way back when.

_7 years ago…_

_Gabriella was blindfolded, being led by Troy for a surprise._

"_Troy, where are we going?" she asked, giggling._

"_It's a surprise." Troy said, still not revealing where they were going._

"_Ok, I like surprises, just not when I have to wait for them." Gabriella said, pouting and crossing her arms. _

"_Relax, we're here." Troy said, untying the blindfold for her._

_Gabriella looked at what was in front of her. There were fairy lights decorated on a tree, peach, white, and red rose petals scattered on the ground, and candles lit and arranged into a circle. In the middle was something inside of a white box that looked like it had some sort of jewelry inside._

"_Gabby, I just wanted to do something for you before I left Albuquerque…" Troy said, leaning over to pick up the box._

_Gabriella's heart was pounding like hell, tears began filling her eyes like a flood, but she cried no tears and said nothing,_

_Troy got down on one knee, opening the box. _

"_Miss Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Troy said, looking into her eyes searching for an answer._

_At this point, Gabriella couldn't handle her tears and they spilled out quickly; she wasn't ready for this yet, she couldn't do it. She began shaking her head and sobbing. Troy looked at her disappointedly and worriedly. He got up and wrapped her arms around her. "Gabby, what's wrong?" he asked._

_Gabriella just shook her head more and more, crying. She got out of his grasp and ran away. She didn't know why she did that. Did she expect Troy to follow her? He didn't, he just stayed at the park there, standing still and looking at the direction where Gabriella ran away. That was the last time Gabriella had seen Troy._

_End Flashback_

Finally, after a couple of hours, the plane landed in the Big Apple.

"Ahh…I love the smell of New York." Jason said after they got all their luggage and waited outside for their ride.

"New York the city or Tiffany Bollard?" Gabriella joked.

Taylor, who hasn't missed an episode of I Love New York or I Love New York 2, smiled and said, "Gabby, please. Jason isn't as psycho as The Entertainer. Trust me"

Everyone laughed just as they saw two limos parking in front of them. Ryan smiled, placing his luggage down and opening one of the limos' doors. Out stepped Ms. Sharpay Evans with a white sequined mini dress that went a few inches over her thighs.

"Hey guys!!!" Sharpay said; her eyes filled up with delight. "Oh my gosh…I missed you guys soo much!!"

"Aww, you missed me Shar?" Chad said, spreading his arms out to hug her.

Sharpay giggled and said, "Yes, I missed you Chad." She hugged him, and then proceeded to hug everyone else until the limo drivers finished loading up everybody's luggage into the second limo.

_Sharpay's House_

Everybody immediately kept on guessing which house was Sharpay's when they went through a neighborhood full of huge houses. They stopped in front of a house with a gate that had the letter 'B' on it.

"Sharpay, how come there's a 'B' on your gate, and not and 'S'?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, me and my fiancé are living in this house together, so we should have his last name's first letter on it." Sharpay said, smiling a little, glancing a little at Gabriella, like she was hiding something from her.

The two limos drove to the front of the huge house and everyone was rushing to get inside to see their personalized rooms, decorated by Sharpay, of course.

When they got in, Gabriella admired all the beautiful, drawn clothing designs framed on the walls. Yes, created by Sharpay. She looked at one particular drawing that Sharpay had drawn of her back in high school. She smiled. Just as she was about to look at a picture of Sharpay and her fiancé, Sharpay called everyone upstairs to their rooms. Chad and Taylor had a bedroom with glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling with the walls painted to look like the sky. There were two closets and one bathroom, and there was a queen-sized bed in the middle. Zeke's room had a painted picture of an oven with drawers in front of it to put his clothes in. Jason and Kelsi's room had a painting of the Eiffel Tower on the wall, since they've always dreamed of traveling there together. And lastly, Gabriella's room was painted red, like red wine. Her bed covers were violet with gold embroidery on it. There were pictures of her and Sharpay back in the day, from junior year to graduation, which were hung in gold frames on the wall.

Gabriella saw that one of Sharpay's maids had put her luggage in the closet already so Gabriella had nothing to do. She plopped down on her bed and looked outside. She had a balcony with the perfect view of the city. Suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in, the door's open!" she said.

Taylor opened the door, but remained at the doorway.

"Hey, Gabby, Sharpay's fiancé is here! Come on!!" Taylor said, excitedly.

"Already?" Gabriella asked, getting off of the bed and running downstairs with Taylor.

When they got down, Gabriella's smile faded as she saw the same pair of blue eyes that she used to love, the ones that she had wished she'd married. Sharpay's fiancé was………………Troy Bolton.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Oooh…what's gonna happen next? Haha, find out…on Chapter 2 of…Broken Dream. Oh wait, I'm so sorry…but I have to get at **_**least**_** 12 reviews to update, guys. I always get low on the reviews but high on the favorite-ing. So…review please!!**

**-hsm450**


	2. When it Was Her

AN: Aww, I really appreciate everything u guys have said!! Thank you for the reviews and favorite-ing!! lol!! Here's your present!! Chapter 2!!! XDD

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Hey, Gabby, Sharpay's fiancé is here! Come on!!" Taylor said, excitedly._

"_Already?" Gabriella asked, getting off of the bed and running downstairs with Taylor._

_When they got down, Gabriella's smile faded as she saw the same pair of blue eyes that she used to love, the ones that she had wished she'd married. Sharpay's fiancé was………………Troy Bolton._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gabriella gulped, and she stepped backwards behind everybody, wondering if she should run out of the front door, or lock herself in her room. Tears filled Gabriella's eyes as she sniffled and looked up, trying to keep her tears in.

Taylor saw this and mouthed, 'Please don't cry'. Taylor couldn't believe Sharpay. after Gabriella explained this whole thing to her, years ago, she chose to marry Troy? She knew how heartbroken Gabriella had been. Troy and Gabriella's anniversary was in eight days, and she couldn't handle seeing her best friend looking like that. Taylor was going to have to talk to Sharpay after this.

"Hey, guys!" Troy said to everyone. He 'man-hugged' every guy, and hugged every girl. When he got to Gabriella, she was looking down, trying to avoid those eyes that hypnotized her every time she looked into them. Troy stopped smiling, and he put his hands into his pockets. He still had feelings for Gabriella, and he vowed that he always would.

"Hey…Gabby." He said, not sure of what to say to her after all these years.

This time Gabriella looked him right in the eyes. "Hi, Troy." She said, quietly, but softly. Troy couldn't help it, and he hugged Gabriella. Gabriella just let him hug her for a moment, but he didn't let go, and she hugged back. After a few seconds she pulled back from him. She wanted to cry, and tell Troy how much she missed him and how much she loved him…but it was all too late now. Troy was engaged. He was engaged to Sharpay. Gabriella couldn't do anything about it. Sharpay looked at the two just stand there, and she felt a little bad. When Troy first asked her, she knew he was trying to get over his first real love. She and Troy had gone to college together and had almost all the same classes, and they hung out in each other's dorms all the time. Eventually after that, they started to date, and now they're getting married. Sharpay was going to say no at first, but she didn't want to hurt Troy because of what happened with Gabriella.

"Oh, hey, who's hungry? Zeke and I prepared something for everybody!" Sharpay said. She and Zeke were still friends, and Zeke forgave her for that incident that happened a long time ago. Zeke was surprised by how Sharpay still remembered everything he taught her, but she showed him that she had kept a book full of everything he had taught her, and she still followed some recipes that Zeke showed her.

"Did you make me a basketball pound-cake again??" Chad said, remembering his 18th birthday, when Zeke baked him a cake with orange and black frosting to look like a basketball.

"Chad, this is _dinner_ not dessert." Jason said.

"Very good, Jason!" Kelsi said, and she took out a small mini Oreo from her purse and threw it into Jason's mouth.

"You're training him to be smarter?" Taylor asked.

"Yup!" Kelsi said, looking proud of her work.

"Can you help me out with President _Bush_ over here? He needs all the help he can get." Taylor said, whispering the last part. **(AN: lol, I got the 'President Bush' thing from my classmate, he has HUGE hair like Chad's!)**

"Just be glad that Zeke and Troy over here don't need that." Gabriella said with a giggle at Chad and Jason.

Troy smiled a little; he took that as a compliment. Gabriella missed saying his name. She's tried to forget that name for a long time, but she never did. Troy was a part of a huge place in her life.

"Ok! Let's stop the chat and eat!" Sharpay said; she was really hungry.

Everybody got some mashed potatoes, steak, and vegetables. Later, those of whom who weren't that full, ate some crème brulèe.

After dinner 

Gabriella had just changed into her brown and pink pajamas and she put a light pink shawl on as she went downstairs to make some hot chocolate. On her way down, she passed Sharpay and Troy's room.

"How could you do that, Shar?? You _know _how hurt Gabriella was after he left!! You know the whole story!!" Taylor almost screamed.

Sharpay had tears streaming down her cheeks but she stayed strong.

"I don't intend on hurting her! Look! Gabby is like my sister! I would never do something like this to hurt her on purpose!! Tay, you know I wouldn't!" Sharpay shouted.

She heard the door start to open and she immediately ran downstairs. When she got in the kitchen, she saw Troy there with a blue and white plaid robe, digging through the refrigerator. When he saw her, he smiled, when he realized he was looking at her that way; he looked away. Gabriella smiled. She got a mug from the cupboard and poured some milk into it, she put it in the microwave for a minute and thirty seconds, and waited. She felt somewhat uncomfortable being around Troy. Her stomach had butterflies and she couldn't stand up straight and had to lean on the counter. Troy gave up on looking and finally closed the refrigerator. The microwave started beeping, and Gabriella opened it and took her mug, put in some cocoa powder and stirred.

Troy scratched the back of his head and finally said, "Gabby, can we please talk?"

Gabriella lowered her eyes and then looked back up. "What is there to talk about?"

Troy, put his hands in his pockets and walked closer to her and replied in a whisper, "Everything."

Gabriella looked at him. His blue eyes were doing that mind trick on her again. She could kiss him right at that very moment, but she didn't.

She sighed and said, "Troy, please don't this to me again…" She turned her back to him. She was ready to cry, but she didn't.

"What are you talking about? Gabriella, after I proposed to you seven years ago, you ran away crying! What could I have possibly have done to you?" Troy said, getting angry.

Gabriella started sobbing, tears rolled down her cheeks and her hair covered parts of her face. She turned around. "Nothing! You did absolutely nothing!! Nothing, but propose to my best friend!!" she shouted. "I _loved_ you Troy! I still do! Whatever happened seven years ago was a mistake! I wasn't ready!"

"Then why didn't you just tell me that? If you had told me that we wouldn't be fighting now would we?" Troy said, stepping closer to Gabriella.

"Do you know how hard it was just to run away from something like that? Troy, that was the best day ever! I couldn't tell you because it was bad enough about you leaving, but marrying you and seeing you leave? That's too much for me to deal with!" Gabriella said, walking even closer to him that she could feel him breathing.

"Did you expect me to run after you? Did you expect me to wait for you? Gabriella, if I just knew that I wouldn't have left! I would have waited to marry you after college!" Troy said, his voice softening a little. They just stared into each other's eyes for a while until Troy started leaning in. Gabriella did too, but as she got closer to his lips, she thought about Sharpay. She quickly turned away and headed for the stairs. Troy looked down.

Gabriella stopped as she got to the stairs. She looked at Troy and said, "I'm sorry…"

The Next Day: Breakfast 

Gabriella yawned tiredly as she walked downstairs to breakfast the next morning. As she walked to the table, she noticed she was the last one to come downstairs. She felt Troy's eyes on her, and she tried her best not to look back at him after what happened last night. Gabriella sighed as she saw that the last seat available was the one next to Troy. She looked away from Troy as she sat down and proceeded to eating the chocolate chip pancakes that Zeke and Sharpay had made.

Sharpay ate her food quickly and when she was finished, she stood up to say something.

"Everybody, I have an announcement to make!" she said smiling gaily.

Gabriella hoped Sharpay wasn't pregnant…if she was pregnant then Gabriella was flying straight back to Albuquerque.

"As you all know, our wedding is in six days, a.k.a. on New Years so we can watch the fireworks at the after party." Sharpay said, smiling at the plan. "So, we're getting all the suits and dresses today!"

_Silly Shar, always about the clothes_ Gabriella thought, smiling at her friend. Gabriella had cried herself to sleep last night, so she decided not to sulk until the wedding. She wasn't over the argument with Troy, but she wasn't going to let it bring her down.

"Hey Shar, so…what do the dresses look like, huh?" Taylor asked, interested.

"Well…if you _must_ know…" Sharpay said, acting modest.

"C'mon, tell us!" Gabriella urged; she was excited to know what they looked like.

"Ok, so…I didn't want to be the _only_ person wearing white, even if I _am_ the bride" Sharpay said with a giggle. "So, the dresses will be white, with a prime rose rim at the end of them. And, I found these _fabulous_ flowers that actually _match_ them!!"

"Wow, that _is_ fabulous!!" Kelsi squealed.

"Ok, so as you guys know, mommy wouldn't let me have and of you girls as my maid of honor; sorry Ryan; so, I'm having my best friend from Paris, Kenzie come!" Sharpay said.

Ryan actually started smiling. He and Kenzie had been really _close_, if you know what I mean.

"When is she coming?" Taylor asked.

"Well…" Sharpay said, with a smiling appearing upon her lips.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and right at the doorstep, Kenzie said, "Right now!"

Everybody got up from the table to greet Kenzie. Her newly dyed bleach-blonde hair was in curls and she wore a similar dress to what Sharpay had worn the day before. **(AN: A picture of Kenzie is on my profile)**

"Kenzie!! Just in time!!" Sharpay said, happily. "Guys, get dressed. We have to try on the dresses, and suits, by 11:00, and right now it's…" she checked her watch "It's 10:15! Ok, now go!!"

Everybody, including Kenzie, who insisted she needed to change her clothes.

The Little Black Dress Shop 

Troy and all the other guys were dropped off at a tailor's to try on their suits, while Sharpay and all the girls went to The Little Black Dress Shop. **(AN: made up, and the dresses are on my profile ******

As Sharpay's maid of honor, Kenzie's dress had a pink belt on her dress. Gabriella was originally supposed to be the maid of honor, so she got a purple belt while Taylor and Kelsi got black belts.

"Sharpay, I loooooove my dress!" Gabriella and Kenzie said to Sharpay at the same time. They looked at each other's dresses and said at the same time, again, "I loooooooove your dress!" They both started cracking up and laughing so hard their stomachs hurt.

"Whoa, you girls look _hot_!" Troy complimented, examining every girl head-to-toe as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, but this girl looks the hottest…" Chad said, placing his hands on Taylor's waist.

"In your dreams, Chad. This girl is the hottest." Jason said, sitting down and placing Kelsi on his lap.

"Oh please, the bride looks the hottest" Troy said, smiling and hugging Sharpay from behind her. She was wearing a bedazzled, short wedding dress that she had designed back in the day. **(AN: think Sharpay when she freaked Troy out in HSM2, lol.)**

Gabriella looked down. She had imagined Troy saying that to _her_ when they were going to get married. She felt left out in a way, since it seemed like everybody had that someone special but her. Troy saw this, and released Sharpay out of his arms, and he seated himself in a chair near Jason and Kelsi. Ryan and Kenzie were secretly holding hands while they were seating next to each other, and they gave each other flirty glances while it was silent.

Gabriella got up and walked into a dressing room to change back to her regular clothes. When she got back she said, "I'm just gonna go across the street to Starbucks, I'll be back."

"Do you need someone to go with you?" Kenzie offered.

"No, I think I'll just go alone. See you guys at the house." Gabriella said. She walked out of the shop and walked across the busy street into Starbucks.

"Hello, miss. How may I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Can I get a frappucinno? It doesn't matter what flavor." Gabriella said, not looking up.

"Name please?" they said.

"Gabriella, but for short just put Gabby." She said.

"One frappucinno coming up." They said.

"Thank you." Gabriella replied, softly, and gave the guy her money. She walked over to a seat to wait. She listened to a barista sing a song.

She's got green eyes and she's 5'5 

_Long brown hair all down her back_

_Cadillac truck, so the hell what?_

_What's so special about that?_

_She used to model; she's done some acting_

_So she weighs a buck o' five_

_And I guess that she's alright, if perfection's what you like_

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous no I'm not_

Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got 

_Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed_

_I remember way back when, you used to look at me that way_

_Tell me what makes her so much better than me_

_What makes her just everything, I can never be_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy_

_Because I can't remember when it was me_

_And now you don't feel the same_

_I remember you would shiver every time I said your name_

_You said nothing felt as good as when you looked into my eyes_

_Now you don't care I'm alive_

_How did we let the fire die?_

"Gabby?" a voice said.

Gabriella suddenly looked up. Her coffee was ready. She frowned. She got up and got her drink, and sat down. She closed her eyes, thinking about Troy and her, how they used to be like together, when it was her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Poor Gabriella. Oops, I forgot something; I do not own HSM or the characters, or the song When it Was Me by Paula DeAnda. I just own the plot.  Review please! I want at least 5 more than I had, thanks for all the support!

Xoxo

Hsm450


	3. Chapter 3

AN: 'Sup peoplez! Haha, two days: no updating. ( lol, it's ok! Here's the new chapter for all of my favorite reviewers!! Oh, and by the way, yes it is going to end Troyella, but it's not gonna end anytime soon…lol

**Disclaimer: Yeah, sure, I own HSM, I also invented the space shuttle, and microwave popcorn. Lol**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Gabby?" a voice said. _

_Gabriella suddenly looked up. Her coffee was ready. She frowned. She got up and got her drink, and sat down. She closed her eyes, thinking about Troy and her, how they used to be like together, when it was her._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Gabriella sipped her coffee, she looked across the street at The Little Black Dress Shop. She examined a strapless dress with fake diamonds sewed onto the embroidery on the skirt. She imagined walking down the isle with Troy's dad; she imagined her mom crying at one of the pews; and she imagined looking ahead, at the groom, at Troy. Someone saying her name again suddenly interrupted her fantasy wedding. She sighed and looked up to see who it was. She immediately looked away from the pair of eyes staring at her.

"Gabby, have you…have you been crying?" Troy asked, looking at her. Gabriella looked confused for a moment, then she touched her cheek and felt a tear come down. She bit her lip and swallowed before saying, "I guess I have been."

Troy took a seat down next to her. "Gabby, listen. I want a real answer from you. Why did you leave me standing there after I proposed?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and sighed. "Troy, I don't want to fight again. And, I already told you. I wasn't ready, and neither were you. You were going to leave."

"Gabby, I understand that. But we're both ready now, and you told me that you loved me, doesn't that count?" Troy said

"Yes, but Troy, you're engaged! Sharpay is my best friend! And I'm not ready now, not until you prove to me that you actually, truly, really do love me the way I've loved you for the last ten years." Gabriella said, leaning back on her seat.

Troy scooted his chair closer to Gabriella's and took hold of both of her hands. "Will this help you believe that I love you?" Troy whispered, pulling her forward and put her lips onto his. _How could something so wrong, be so…right?_ Gabriella thought, deepening the kiss, putting her arms around Troy's neck. Troy rested his hands on Gabriella's waist and put her on his lap. Troy pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more…private?" Troy said. Gabriella just nodded and they went into Troy's car. Sharpay and the others had already left to go to the florist to look at the bouquets, so the house would be empty when they got there.

When they got out of the car, Troy picked up Gabriella and they began to make out again, and they haven't even opened the front door yet! They were lucky, since the front door was already opened. Troy still carried Gabriella as he walked up the stairs and opened his and Sharpay's room and locked it. Troy laid down Gabriella on the bed and Troy was on top of her. Gabriella moaned with pleasure as he began to kiss her neck while she unbuttoned his shirt. "So is this what I've been missing all these years?" she whispered seductively into his ear. Troy smiled as he started taking Gabriella's top off. They got under the covers, and the did their business…until they heard the front door open with Sharpay saying, "We're ho-ome!!"

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other worriedly. They both put their clothes back on hurriedly and Gabriella mouthed 'Where do I go?' Troy looked back and forth and he got an idea. They both sat down next to each other on the bed and opened up Sharpay's wedding planner book. Troy heard footsteps and realized that the door was still locked. He quickly got up and unlocked it, and sat back down quickly before Sharpay opened the door.

"So, how do you think that'll look at the wed- oh, hey Sharpay!" Gabriella said, smiling.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Sharpay asked, looking at the both of them.

"Well, I wanted to help plan stuff for our wedding's after party and I needed a girl's help, so I got Gabby." Troy lied.

"Aww, so you guys are friends again?" Sharpay said, smiling at the two.

"You could say that." Gabriella said, winking at Troy when Sharpay wasn't looking.

"I'm glad. I was worried that you guys wouldn't speak to each other at all!" Sharpay said, going up to the both of them and hugging them. "Now, I got to go back to the dress shop, Kenzie's dress's hem just ripped. See you at dinner!!"

Sharpay walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving the house with Kenzie. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, not sure of what to do.

"So…" Gabriella said, looking at Troy.

"Why don't we just…err…go downstairs to see if Zeke made any snacks?" Troy suggested.

"Ok…" Gabriella said. They both went downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey guys!" Zeke said; there were about four trays of desserts on the counter.

"Hey Zeke, soo…what did you make?" Gabriella said while Troy laughed at the way she said it.

"What? I'm hungry!!" Gabriella said, crossing her arms, and then she started laughing.

"Well, so am I, but you don't see me talking to Zeke like that." Troy said, putting his hands on his hips.

Zeke smiled at the two. "So, do you guys want some chocolate éclairs?"

"YES!!! Ha! He made _my_ favorite! Not yours! Chocolate éclairs totally own your crème brulèe!!" Gabriella said, sticking her tongue out at Troy. She remembered that yesterday Zeke had made Troy's favorite dessert and she got mad at Troy, without him actually knowing.

Zeke laughed as he handed a small plate of chocolate éclairs to Gabriella, "Here you go, Gabs. Troy, there's some crème brulèe in that tray over there."

Troy smirked at Gabriella, who glared. He took some crème brulèe and said, "Thank you Zeke. It's great to see someone mature once in a while."

Gabriella gasped and hit Troy on the arm. "Meanie!!" she said.

Troy laughed, and dipped his finger in his crème brulèe and put some of it on Gabriella's nose. Gabriella did the same, except she put it on Troy's chin. She stuck her tongue out at him again, and ran upstairs to her room.

"Get back here Gabriella Montez!!" Troy said, chasing her.

Gabriella laughed so hard she fell on her bed. Troy smiled deviously and walked up to her and started to tickle her.

"St-st-stop!!!!" Gabriella said between laughs.

"Not until you say, 'Troy Bolton is the sexiest man on earth'!!!" Troy said, continuing to tickle her.

"Never!!" Gabriella coughed out while she laughed. Troy smiled, and kept tickling her,

"Ok!! Ok!! Troy Bolton," Gabriella started, still being tickled. "is the…sexiest man on EARTH!!"

Troy stopped. "See, it isn't that hard to admit the truth." He smiled at her.

Gabriella looked at him innocently for a few seconds, and said, "NOT!!" she laughed at him. Troy frowned at her. Gabriella sat up and whispered into his ear and said, "Troy Bolton is the sexiest man, in the _universe_."

At that, Troy closed the door and they started to do what they were doing earlier. Again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: lol…sorry it's short, I have school. Another five more reviews in order for me to update please!!

**Xoxo**

**Hsm450**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys, sooo sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days

AN: Hey guys, sooo sorry I haven't updated in a looooooooooong time! Thanks for all the reviews!! I love you guys!!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own HSM and Taylor Swift. I also raised Britney Spears to grow up to be a crack head, and Jamie Lynn to be a pregnant teen. **

**PS. I don't hate Britney or Jamie, just so you guys know, lol.**

**--**

_Gabriella looked at him innocently for a few seconds, and said, "NOT!!" she laughed at him. Troy frowned at her. Gabriella sat up and whispered into his ear and said, "Troy Bolton is the sexiest man, in the universe." _

_At that, Troy closed the door and they started to do what they were doing earlier. Again._

--

Gabriella was smiling when she came downstairs the very next morning. It was like she forgot all about Troy and Sharpay getting married, except she didn't. She sat down at the same seat she sat at the day before, as did everyone else, except Kenzie, since she just arrived the day before and sat next to Ryan.

Sharpay and Zeke were actually the last people to come downstairs. That's probably why breakfast was later than usual; they had a cook come. Sharpay's hair was in a really messy bun and she wore striped silk pajamas and blue fuzzy slippers while Zeke just wore a robe over his pajama bottoms and white undershirt.

"Good morning guys." She yawned, smiling. She sat down, taking her plate. Gabriella looked at her friend, wondering why both her _and_ Zeke were late.

"Shar, what's up? You didn't brush your hair this morning. Your hair is always slick and smooth when we come down." Taylor said. Sharpay shifted in her seat and adjusted her voice.

"Well, I gotta over sleep sometimes, don't I, Taylor?" Sharpay said, even though that wasn't really an answer.

"But I thought you had an alarm clock that wakes you up at 7:00 AM every morning." Kelsi said, biting a piece of turkey bacon.

Sharpay swallowed some of her scrambled eggs. "Maybe I didn't want to get up. Maybe I just took out the plug." She said, chasing some cut pieces of sausage on her plate.

"That's what I do all the time!" Chad said, smiling, but then it turned into a frown. "Until Taylor gets up and drags me down here to eat."

Everybody looked at Taylor. "What? It's true, he does! I have to do it! It's human nature!!" she explained.

Everybody laughed. Suddenly, the cook came.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Bolton, guests, would any of you like dessert?" he asked, pulling out a tray of some of the desserts that Zeke had made the day earlier.

"See? If I didn't drag you down here every morning, you would have missed out on the dessert!" Taylor said, examining his gleaming eyes of pleasure that have been glued onto the dessert tray.

Gabriella shook her head as she grabbed a plate of dessert along with everybody else.

Suddenly, when everybody was eating crème brulèe, cake, Zeke's brownies, etc., Sharpay got up and smiled.

"Guys, another announcement!!" she said, giddily. "Today, we are going to get a singer for the wedding!!"

"Hey, why doesn't Gabriella sing, so we don't have to have to listen to _horrible_ singers audition all day?" Jason said.

Sharpay stayed quiet for a while. "Hey, that's a great idea, Jason!" Sharpay said finally, frowning a little, realizing she just said that to Jason. "But, we need a back-up singer if Gabriella doesn't want to or can't sing at the wedding."

"No, no. I want to sing, it could be fun." Gabriella said, shrugging. "But I am definitely not going to listen at the rehearsals or auditions."

Everybody else nodded in agreement.

Sharpay frowned again. "Troy, you'll come with me, won't you?" she asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella. She was eating a piece of her turkey bacon. He sighed. "Sure, Shar. I'll go with you."

"Zeke, do you want to come to? The cook is gonna be here for the rest of the day, so you don't need to cook. And, when we were in high school you never minded listening to me sing on stage during rehearsals." Sharpay tried not to sound like she was eager for Zeke to come, but for the passed few days she started missing how they were like back then.

Zeke's straight face turned into a happy one. "Well, sure. I've been needing something to do for the week."

"Great!" Sharpay said.

Auditions

"Because I can't remember when it was me…" Gabriella heard that when she entered the door to the auditions.

When she looked to see who was singing, she saw the same girl from Starbucks, the day they were trying on the dresses.

"You're hired! You can sing a duet with my friend Gabriella. If only she ca-" Sharpay started, but she saw Gabriella.

"Oh, she's here!" Sharpay squealed. "Monica, this is Gabriella. Gabriella, Monica."

The two shook hands. "Hey, aren't you the same girl that I saw singing at Starbucks about a day ago?" Gabriella brought up. "You were singing the same song."

"Yeah, I did. I think I remember you, were you the girl who I saw kissing this one guy, I don't know how he looks like, but I'm pretty sure he had blue eyes…?" Monica asked.

Sharpay raised an eyebrow in interest. Gabriella gulped.

"No…I was just the girl sitting in a chair, having a frappucinno. I have no romantic feelings for anybody right now." Gabriella half-lied.

"Oh, than it must've been someone else. I swear you looked a lot like the girl. Same brown curly hair, chocolate eyes. Really pretty." Monica said, smiling. Monica was wearing a blue elbow-cut sleeved shirt, jeans, and her hair was layered, with blonde highlights to compliment her darker brown hair.

"Thanks. Well, the girl must be my twin, from the back at least." Gabriella giggled. Sharpay's expression changed back from suspicious to happy. Gabriella was relieved. _That was close… _Troy and Gabriella both thought.

"Wait a minute…I think I really do know you. Monica…Monica Carrington? From the modeling course I took in the beginning if college?" Gabriella said, examining at the girl.

"Gabby! Right, now I remember! We had to rehearse that one mirror thing together in college. Hey, didn't you show me a song you wrote? What was it…uhh, Teardrops on My Guitar?" Monica asked.

"Yeah! I actually wrote that back in high school, after one of my school's er…proms." Gabriella said, remembering.

Flashback: 10 years ago: Valentine's Day

_It was study hall; the whole gang was in there. Troy and Gabriella still weren't together yet, but Gabriella was happy because that day was the day of their school's Valentine's Day Dance. And she was going with none other than Troy Bolton. She remembered that she found out he was going to ask her after he let Sharpay tell her; and Kelsi told Troy that Gabriella said yes. _

_Unfortunately, something Gabriella wasn't expecting was about to come. _

"_Troy says that he's going to the dance with Karen, she asked him yesterday in a card when she gave him a box of chocolates, and you didn't give him shit, ha just kidding, but he says he'll go to the next dance with you. So…yeah." Chad said, when he walked up to Gabriella. After that he turned away back to the table where he and Troy were sitting._

_Sharpay was next to her, and she witnessed the whole thing. _

"_I'm so sorry Gabriella." Sharpay said, resting her hands on her friend's left shoulder._

_At first Gabriella didn't feel that sad, she tried convincing herself that she didn't care about it. But as she and Sharpay continued what they were doing tears got into her eyes, but she held them in and didn't cry. Karen was Troy's ex who had an on and off relationship with him until Troy decided to officially end it._

_At the dance, Gabriella had to run from school with Sharpay to Kelsi's house to change and then when they were running back to school it started raining. Gabriella always knew that bad weather meant a bad day for her or someone else._

_When they got in, Gabriella avoided Troy's eyes when she handed Lauren (Troy's cousin) her ticket. Gabriella's eyes were still filled with tears, but she still didn't cry. _

_When Gabriella finally got home, she ran to her room and immediately burst into tears. Gabriella wasn't the kind of girl to cry for a boy, so this was a first for her. Her crying proved that she had real feelings for Troy, but he played with her heart and tore it apart. After all, loving someone is giving them a chance to break your heart, but trusting them not to._

_End Flashback_

**(AN: for your information…the flashback happened to me, way back in February. That's one of the reasons why I didn't update…)**

Troy looked at Gabriella; she smiled a little, and then looked away. She started having second thoughts about Troy. That was only the first time he'd hurt her. Then there was graduation. What are the odds of him hurting her again?

**--**

**AN: Again guys, I am seriously really, really, really, really sorry for the lack of updates, since I haven't updated in like four months!!**


End file.
